


Spirit Transfer

by scaryfangirl2001



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Chucky has Andy where he wants him





	Spirit Transfer

“Ade due Damballa. Give the power, I beg of you!” Charles Lee Ray performs the chant in the old toy factory with a hand on Andy’s head, and the other holding the amulet.

He attempts to call on the voodoo sky god Damballa as though finding him in the phone book. His mouth is bleeding, and he simply cannot live inside the doll’s body forever. When lightning strikes above, he hops onto the faith that the forbidden god will listen.

The man in the doll’s body is fearless, welcoming the spirit transfer as though he were floating mid-air. He’s ready.


End file.
